


Blue Fields

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, paralyzed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Squall x Paralyzed!Reader]
Relationships: Squall Leonhart/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Blue Fields

Fields.

All around you, nothing but wide open fields; the rustle of tall grass, tickling sensitive skin and caressing numbed nerves, the strong hands of the powerful sun, adorning his kingdom with showers of white and yellow gold, warmth enfolding you like a strong embrace, insects humming along with the song of the birds and whisper of the wind, colliding together in an heavenly orchestra. Closing your eyes, you inhale the slight bite of coolness amidst the heat.

Every bit of tension knotted away releases, as peace settles within.

With a blink, you turn your attention to him. He gazes into the heavens, breaths slow, steady, relaxed. The wind runs her airy fingers through silken tresses, flecks of gold dancing within brunette hues. His body falls limp to the mercy of gravity, allowing little arms of grass to trace along ebony clothes. The pristine silver of his blade shines like a beacon as it rests between flaccid fingers.

The reward of his long battle reveals itself through this moment of peace.

A small smile graces your features. One timid finger runs along the line of his sleeping face, from the angle of his jaw, to the curve of his nose, from silken skin, to wrinkled and broken. Your heart skips a beat as he stirs for just a moment, then returns to perfect stillness. With as much effort as you could muster, you pull yourself closer to his side, dragging your worthless limbs, weighted to the ground. At last, you can press your cheek into the soft fabric of his shirt, inhaling the clean scent of grass along with his musk. Closing your eyes, you absorb the heat of the sun, the warmth of his strong body, and you feel secure, safe, serene. Even still in this state of reverie, you sense his hand gently encircling your shoulder as if to ensure his presence there, remaining at your side.

This to you is heaven, here at his side, in the midst of blue fields.


End file.
